Can't Forgive Something That Was Never Your Fault
by WeepingWalkers
Summary: It's been months since the big battle with Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The stigma's cured as well. Cloud's happier, but Kori notices that something is still bothering him. Faye and Gabriel belong to 'LoLpOpSiClE'. This is dedicated to a special friend


_**Kori's P.O.V**_

I put away the dishes I just finished washing and sighed happily. I worked at 7th Heaven with Tifa and Faye, while Cloud worked his own delivery service. Things were better now. People were happy.

After the big battle with Kadaj and his brothers, things around here were finally getting better and turning around. The Geostigma was being cured daily at Aerith's church, making people optimistic. Nothing can express the joy I felt when Denzel and Cloud were cured of the stigma. It was Cloud himself who brought down Sephiroth, and it was he who carried me all the way to the church to cure me of the Geostigma. Even Cloud was happier, ever since he finally forgave himself for Zack and Aerith, but he still hasn't completely healed. Faye says it's because he still believes that I blame him for my brother, Zack's death. But I didn't, I never have and neither did Faye.

The door opened and slammed shut, signaling the kids' return from the church with Faye. They ran up to the counter, where I stood smiling brightly at them, and they held up flowers.

"Look Aunty Kori! The flowers we planted are already grown!", my nephew, and Faye's and Zack's son Gabriel, said cheerfully.

"Yeah mommy! We picked these for you. This ones my favorite. It reminds me of you because it's your favorite color!", Marlene spoke happily and held up a light purple flower.

Denzel just shifted nervously and handed me a pure white flower. The kid was so shy giving a flower to a girl who was older than he is. It made me laugh a bit on the inside, he's such a cutie.

"Thanks you guys, they're very pretty. So I'm guessing you all had fun huh?", I asked while setting the flowers into a cup of water, temporarily.

They all nodded and agreed. Faye laid her hand on top of Gabe's head and looked over at me. "You guys handle the bar okay without me today?", she asked, then turned back to the kids. "How about you guys go get cleaned up, okay?" They were splattered with dirt, so they agreed and went upstairs.

I watched them, then went to sit at a table with Faye. "Yep. It is Sunday after all. It's usually a slow day y'know. Tifa's in the kitchen getting stuff ready for dinner, and Cloud's out somewhere still. I called and told him to be home soon.", I answered, laughing a bit at the end.

A smirk formed itself on Faye's face, and she asked, "Did he answer?"

"Yeah. You know, he's been a lot happier since the big battle. He actually answers his phone more often, and finally realized he **can** save people, and that he's been forgiven." I sighed sadly, "Well by everybody except for me of course. At least that's what he thinks."

Faye was about to respond, but the loud rumble of a motorcycle broke the conversation and she quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. "Kori. Don't worry. He'll come around. Cloud's just a bit unsure of himself, you know?", she said before walking through the kitchen door.

I looked down at my reflection in the drink I brought to the table, and thought to myself.

'_All I want, is prove to you that I never blamed you. Not once. I love you, and could have never blamed you for his death. Besides Cloud, Zack saved you because he loved you like a brother. Whether you were drugged by mako or not, there was nothing you could have done to help him. He sacrificed himself for our freedom._' I thought sadly, but laughed softly at my own thoughts for a moment. Once Zack had his mind set to something, nobody was able to stop him.

I was so deep into my thoughts, I didn't hear Cloud enter the bar. I hadn't even notice him until there was a little movement in my vision. I looked up and saw Cloud standing beside me. I stood up a little too quickly, and he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"You okay?", he asked, looking slightly worried. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Dear God, how I loved this man.

I nodded and smiled a closed eyed smile. "I'm fine Cloud. Just thinking is all."

He took his hands away from my shoulders, and they felt cold without those hands.

"Be careful. You might hurt yourself doing that.", he spoke, looking at me with a small smile playing on his lips. Something he never used to do…

Had I mentioned he developed a sense of humor now too?

"Oh ha ha Cloud. You're **so** hilarious." When I made a face as if I was offended, he chuckled then sat down. So I decided to do the same.

"What were you thinking about?", Cloud asked. His question threw me off guard, I hadn't expected him to ask. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, but the serious expression on his face made me consider otherwise.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but was interrupted when Tifa yelled loudly that dinner was ready. Marlene, Denzel, and Gabriel all came rushing downstairs.

I smiled at Cloud. "I'll tell you later, okay? I promise, Cloud." The way my voice came out in such a soft tone, he knew I would tell him. He slowly nodded. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, where once we entered, everybody was staring at us. After a moment I noticed why. They were staring at our intertwined hands, and I quickly let go of his hand in embarrassment. I could here their soft giggles when I sat down, my face portraying the color of Reno's hair. I was too shy to look back at Cloud.

* * *

><p>After we finished eating, Cloud disappeared to someplace. Since I wasn't able to find him to talk to, I told Tifa and Faye I'd be home later. I took my motorcycle, which was similar to Cloud's, and went for a ride.<p>

It was only around 7:00 pm, but the skies are so beautiful around this time at night. One of the few great things about Midgar. The best place to view the sky from was the spot where Cloud stuck Zack's sword. It made me smile in appreciation, and gave me another reason for loving Cloud. Even if the chocobo head didn't know about it. He put the sword there as a symbol. As if symbolizing that Zack was watching over the rundown city we would someday rebuild.

As I drove closer to the spot I slowed down little by little, until I eventually came to a stop. I brought a couple of flowers that the kids gave to me and a ribbon to tie to the sword. So getting up off the huge piece of metal, I tired them to Zack's sword.

I sat next to the sword and admired it. It was originally Angeal's, who's father worked extremely hard to make, but when he died, he passed it down to Zack. Then from Zack to Cloud.

I sighed, running my fingers over it, feeling the edges in the design of the blade. The wind blew around me, making me aware of my big brother's presence here.

'_**It's alright baby sis. You don't have to hold it in anymore.**_', I heard Zack's gentle voice whisper. Maybe I was hallucinating, but I needed to hear him; his voice.

Ever since Zack died, I haven't cried more than once or twice. Not one tear was shed for him. I made him a promise that I would stay strong for him, and a promise to myself to be strong for Faye, Gabriel, and Cloud. They needed me to be. I never gave myself to let out the sadness. Sure I grieved, but in silence.

One by one the tears began to stream down my cheeks. I had to lean against his sword for support as I sobbed. The tears that covered my face were now forming small puddles of salty water around me.

I couldn't stop. At the moment I didn't want to. I don't cry in front of my friends, they needn't worry about me. And I needed to let those emotions out.

Zack was my big brother. He was the one I looked up to, gave me every ounce of support I've ever needed, and took care of me when everything happened back when we were all SOLDIER.

'_**I'll always be right around the corner when you need me. You know I'll never completely you Kori. I could never do that to you…**_', his voice whispered once again. This time, I felt slight pressure on my sides as I imagined Zack hugging me from behind.

I'm not sure of how long I was there, sitting up against the buster sword and crying my heart out, but it must've been a while. The sky was pitch black with a few stars that scattered throughout the black abyss. I hadn't even heard Cloud's bike pull up and park close by. Until once again, he managed to catch me off guard.

"That's twice I've caught you like this. Something **must** be up. Tell me, what… Kori, what's wrong? Why have you been crying…?", Cloud spoke softly kneeling next to me. I didn't try to wipe the tears away, he's already seen it. I looked up at him with my mouth open to speak, and I saw the worry and pain.

"I… I've just been thinking of Zack a lot lately.", I managed to choke out. "I guess, I never really gave myself a chance to fully grieve for him, or Aerith for that matter. I made a vow to myself, and to Zack when h-he died. One that meant that I would be strong, not to cry or become vulnerable. For Tifa, Faye, the kids, and especially for you."

Cloud was silent, but I could tell he was becoming more focused on what I was saying. Since I'm opening up about this, I might as well confess everything, right?

"I felt that I needed to help everyone with their grieving and stuff, before I could focus on me. It's a bit selfish to say but, I was most worried about you Cloud. You took it harder than anyone else.", I said gently, not looking up at the blonde man next to me.

Silence passed by us for a few moments. I was becoming more nervous by the second.

"You should have been focusing on yourself, Kori. You're his sister, his **baby **sister. Everyone else fared on their own pretty well and-"

"But not you. Cloud, I was always so worried about you. You were never home anymore, always gone by occupying yourself with your deliveries.", I interrupted him, finally gaining a fair amount of courage.

Cloud sat down next to me, and looked up. "At the time, you wasted all of that energy on me, which could've been used to help yourself. I always used to believe I was to blame for their deaths. And even though I know I'm forgiven… I still feel as if-"

"That there's still someone you feel you need to be forgiven by?", I once again interrupted Cloud. He looked down at me, and his eyes were narrowed a bit. So Faye was right. I sighed, she usually was right. Cloud grabbed my hand and softly rubbed circles on the back of my hand. Something he used to do when the four of us (me, Faye, Zack, and Cloud) were still at Shinra. And it made me smile.

"I still feel, as if I'm not completely forgiven. Not by the person I need the forgiveness from, at least.", he spoke and was silent again.

"I was there, Kori. I could have saved him, helped him. Yet now, here we sit at Zack's grave. You're brother's dead, because I wasn't able to do anything. He was the most important man in your life. I don't know if I'll **ever** be able to have you forgive me. But that doesn't mean I won't try."

Honestly, I was mildly surprised. The Cloud that I knew a few months ago has really changed back to the original man I fell in love with. He would've never admitted it directly to me.

"Cloud, you have no reason to be forgiven by me."

Said blondie's eyes snapped into my direction. "But…"

"No Cloud. Zack saved you because he loved you. You were his best friend, his brother.", I told him firmly.

"I'm not going to forgive you for something that I've never set the blame on you for. If anyone were to be at fault, you know damn well it should be professor Hojo for the experiments, if not the entire company of Shinra itself.", I explained, and smiled up at him.

The expression on Cloud's face looked as if he'd received the most wonderful news on the planet. His eyes just look so much brighter, and his face softened immensely. And the next thing I knew, leather gloved hands were holding my face gently and his lips were placed firm, yet softly on mine. I had no intention of letting him go, so I did the same as he.

When we parted, he leaned his forehead on mine while gazing into my eyes.

"Kori Fair, I love you…", he spoke with his voice so soft, it was almost inaudible.

"And I love you, Cloud Strife.", I whispered, and leaned into his chest to hug him.

"Thank you…"


End file.
